


Happy New Year

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Fangirl, Friendship, Gen, M/M, dialogue mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Just a small snippet of our two favorite bff's, Penelope and Baz.Join them for coffee and laughter. <3





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope your 2019 is full of wonder and joy! Thank you all for everything this year and I love you all! I hope you have a great day! <3
> 
> If you can find Levi and Cath in this, you totally rock!

"I don't even know why we're doing this."

"Are you objecting?"

I grumble under my breath and cross my arms. 

'The mannerisms of a five year old' Simon had once said.

"No...Not really. It's just weird."

"What's weird about it?"

"This. Hanging out. Being friends." 

"We were friends before." 

"And?"

"Now we're just friends that hang out together on our days off."

"Fair."

"Two Caramel Mocha Breve's with extra whip!" The Barista (Nametag says Shelby) yells and I go to fetch our drinks.

The coffee shop is quiet and warm, the smell of roasting beans.

People working at computers.

Couples laughing over frapps. 

Little touches, I guess.

"At Least you have good taste in coffee."

"At Least you have good taste in friends." 

"Shut up, Bunce." I laugh as I take a sip of my drink. 

It's so...sweet. 

A melted candy bar in a cup.

There is a young girl in a loose fitting grey sweater and a boy with a hairline much like his own. 

They were cute, very much resembling him and Simon.

Down to the mannerisms of the girl.

It made his heart ache happily. 

It's a new year, a new time in our lives. 

Mine.

Simon.

Penny's.

We're growing. Like these children in a Starbucks in the hopes of better things. 

We exit the shop, laughing and smiling. Like friends do.

Friends. 

I have friends.

And to this, I take a sip of my drink.

A cheer to my muddled years and clear ones to come.

A cheer to friends and the small family I have mad. 

New year. 

New year with my dear...friend Penelope. 

 

Happy New year.


End file.
